To Be A Single(or somehow)
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: "Gara-gara Fang tak boleh dapat donat lobak merah kesukaannya, aku yang kena imbasnya."-Ying/Sequel dari Getting Back Your Memories/Warning not too romance, author baru selesai hiatus, kudet, dll
1. Chapter 1

"Cinta. Mungkin sesuatu yang di inginkan pada saat remaja. Tapi tidak denganku, aku mempunyai cinta terpendam sejak kelas 5. Tapi aku tak tau kalau aku pernah menyatakannya."-Boboiboy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, aku kembali setelah HIATUS beberapa bulan. Bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena 3 hal: pertama, mengikuti lomba. Kedua, banyak tugas dan ulangan. Ketiga, mood nulis hilang entah kemana. Tapi itu saat sebelum Oktober, berikutnya sibuk tugas dan lebih suka gambar daripada nulis.**

 **Ini adalah fic ketigaku dan pertama yang aku fokuskan ke romance. Oh, sebelum itu aku ingin beritau kalau genderku ini laki-laki jadi maaf jika kaku dan... jangan pernah panggil aku dengan tambahan kata –san atau -chan karena itu panggilan untuk perempuan.**

 **Ingin tau akun lain author ini, oke ini deviantartku: BetweenIandGirl** **. loh, kok aku promosi?(chara: lama amat lu Thor.) Thor? Bukannya itu superhero marvel ya? *chara facepalm* oh, kau itu panggil aku ya? *chara ngangguk* lebih baik kalian panggil aku Betweener aja jangan Thor(Thor: siapa yang panggil aku?)Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ada superhero jahat nyasar!*kabur*(Thor: APA!? SINI KAU!?)*Dikejar Thor*, Daripada lihat kesialan author ini, lihat nih sekuel Getting Back Your Memories. EEEEEENJOOOOOYYYYYY! *masih dikejar Thor***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy©Monsta**

 **To Be A Single©Me**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi-AU, OOC, Teenager(13), Mungkin ada Typo, Three shot, one chapter focus one pair, Semi Yaoi(just in this shot) and straight, disarankan untuk membaca Getting Back Your Memories, and etc.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy Problem: Dreams, Feels, and Reals**

 **.**

 **.**

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya kini dah mulai memasuki masa remaja dan mereka baru saja masuk sekolah ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dari sekolah yang mereka tempuh, yakni sekolah menengah pulau rintis. Umur mereka memasuki 13 tahun, mungkin mereka juga saling bercinta. Tapi kita tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah dua tahun mereka tau apa isi hati BoBoiBoy.

Saat dini hari dimulai, sosok pemuda bernama BoBoiBoy masih terlelap tapi mukanya pucat. Langsung saja kita lihat mimpinya.

.

Di Mimpi BoBoiBoy

.

BoBoiBoy terlihat sedang memperhatikan pemandangan sekelilingnya yang kalau tidak salah markas Adu Du.

"Kenapa aku disini?"gumam BoBoiBoy.

"Rasanya Adu Du juga gak terlalu melakukan yang sangat mengancam kemarin," BoBoiBoy mondar mandir sekarang.

"Ini membingungkan saja."

"BoBoiBoy,"panggil seseorang yang membuatnya memberhentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ap-"ucapan BoBoiBoy terpotong melihat siapa yang memanggilnya yaitu Adu Du dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan Yaya, "Kau kesambet apa jadi kayak gini?"

"Kau tak ingat apa rencana kita?"bukannya menjawab, Adu Du malah bertanya balik dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau bertarung, sinilah!" BoBoiBoy pasang kuda-kuda.

"Bukan, tapi Bulan Madu,"

"Bu-bulan madu? Apa yang terjadi nih?" BoBoiBoy merasakan ada yang ganjal dan mengerikan akan terjadi.

"Kita akan menikahlah."

"A-ap-APA!? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

"OCHOBOT!"Ochobot menyebut namanya sendiri karena kaget dengan teriakan BoBoiBoy.

"Eh? Kenapa kau teriak Ochobot?"tanya BoBoiBoy saking polosnya.

"Teriak? Kau yang awalnya teriak tadi."

"Aku... Teriak?"Ochobot hanya menangguk.

"Memangnya ada apalah BoBoiBoy?"

"Cuma mimpi buruk..."

"Aku kira apa, ayolah kau segera wudlu. Bentar lagi subuh."

"Iyalah Ochobot."jawab BoBoiBoy seadanya. ' _Benar-benar mimpi yang menyeramkan._ '

.

Skip Time

.

BoBoiBoy memasuki kelas dengan menyapa teman-temannya seperti biasa, duduk di tempat biasanya, dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Sampai...

"HEY BoBoiBoy! KELUARLAH ATAU AKU AKAN..."

"KERIS PETIR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"ancaman Adu Du tak dapat di selesaikannya karena serangan mendadak dari BoBoiBoy.

"Cih, kacau saja."ucap BoBoiBoy sinis.

"Kau ini kenapa BoBoiBoy? Adu Du belum beritau rencananya, kau justru serang dia dulu. Biasanya kau tak seperti itu dan bagaimana kalau Adu Du ada bala bantuan?"komentar Yaya yang entah mengapa membela si kepala dadu itu.

"Tak apa lah Yaya, aku hidup tanpa Adu Du... bagaikan surga bagiku..."Teman sekelas BoBoiBoy menatap bocah yang biasanya di panggil kepala landak oleh author kebanyakan tapi aku kepala landak ungu.

"Tak sangka dia dapat berpantun pula..."ucap teman sebangku BoBoiBoy yang pernah di panggil oleh BoBoiBoy dengan sebutan 'tubuh semangka'.

"Tak apalah Gopal, dia hanya mendeskripsikan perasaannya..."ucap gadis berkuncir dua yang pernah dipanggil BoBoiBoy dengan sebutan 'muka sawo'.

"Kalian berdua pada DDS(diam-diam suka) atau apa sih?"tanya Gopal yang membuat Ying dan Fang langsung bungkam, entah kenapa sejak BoBoiBoy kehilangan ingatan yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu membuat mereka sangat jarang berkomunikasi.

"Sudahlah kalian, aku hanya ingin tak ada yang mengganggu aku sekarang."ucap BoBoiBoy langsung pada ini pembicaraan dan duduk di bangkunya yang dia duduki.

' _Mungkin BoBoiBoy hanya stress, semoga aja besok tak kejadian yang seperti ini lagi.'_ batin Yaya di dalam hati.

Tapi harapan Yaya tidak kesampaian karena setiap Adu Du menyerang BoBoiBoy tak memberi kesempatan bagi Adu Du, bahkan hanya untuk mendengarkan rencana yang dibuatnya. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, sikap penasarannya sudah memuncak dan ia ingin tau... kenapa BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba menyerang Adu Du setiap melihatnya? Dia ingin tau hari itu juga.

Ini adalah pagi dimana sudah seminggu semenjak BoBoiBoy menyerang Adu Du dengan mendadak, kebetulan juga ini hari Minggu. Yaya melihat mukanya di cermin dan merapikan jilbabnya.

"Kurasa dah cukup,"Yaya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini hari Minggu, lebih baik lakukan apa ya..."kata Yaya dengan pose berpikir, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, ini kan masih terlalu pagi untuk Kedai Tok Aba buka! Pasti BoBoiBoy juga belum ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku ajak dia jalan-jalan pagi ah..."Yaya pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

"Yaya nak kemana? Terlihat agak semangat ,sayang.."tanya Ibu Yaya yang kebetulan ada di bawah tangga.

"Nak jalan-jalan, Mak..."jawab Yaya.

"Nak adik atau Mak ikut juga?"tawar Ibu Yaya.

"Tak usah, lagipula aku nak ajak BoBoiBoy... ada urusan dengannya... dah lah, Yaya pergi dulu... Assalamu'alaikum!"cakap Yaya dengan mencium tangan ibunya dan keluar dari rumahnya menuju rumah BoBoiBoy.

"Walaikumsalam! Hah... ini pasti masalah superhero... putriku kan masuk kelompok mereka."komentar Ibu Yaya dengan tersenyum.

Yaya menuju ke rumah BoBoiBoy dengan mengingat-ngingat sikap Boboiboy belakangan ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sikap dia aneh, apa mungkin karena Adu Du ya? Nanti aku tanyakan lah..."gumam Yaya sendiri di jalan.

Tak berselang lama, Yaya akhirnya sampai di rumah BoBoiBoy dan mengetuk pintunya rumah BoBoiBoy lebih dulu.

"*tok tok tok* Assalamu'alaikum?"cakap Yaya sembari mengetuk pintu itu dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Hoam... Walaikum salam, ada apa Yaya?"balas seorang remaja seumurannya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hanya mau mengajakmu keliling desa, BoBoiBoy... omong-omong dimana Tok Aba dan Ochobot?"tanya Yaya pada remaja yang mengantuk tadi yang rupanya adalah BoBoiBoy.

"Mereka sedang membeli barang-barang kedai sebab... hoam... kehabisan stok peersediaan..."balas BoBoiBoy masih ngantuk.

"Jadi mau ikut aku keliling desa?"tanya Yaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Biar aku mandi dulu ya..."BoBoiBoy kembali ke dalam dengan menutup pintu sebelum Yaya sempat menjawab.

"Huh? Kenapa dia buru-buru masuk?"tanya Yaya pada diri sendiri... lagi.

.

Setelah penantian agak lama yang dirasakan oleh Yaya

.

Pintu yang kenopnya diputar dan Yaya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi, akhirnya pangeran mandi lama pun keluar.

"Huh... kau lama sekali mandinya..."ucap Yaya pada BoBoiBoy.

"Oh... Maaf Yaya, tadi aku lupa jika ada kau..."balas BoBoiBoy.

"Tak apa, kau memang begitu... ayo kita keliling, sambil bercengkrama sedikit."Yaya akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk berkeliling diikuti BoBoiBoy.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar kota dan saat mereka melihat ke arah sekolah, BoBoiBoy mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya... apa kau pernah melihat Adu Du melakukan hal aneh? Bahkan sangat aneh?"tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Adu Du melakukan hal yang aneh? Tidak, hanya mengacaukan bumi dan mencuri coklat..."jawab Yaya.

"Ya sudah..."  
"Tapi aku ingin tanya, boleh?"

"Boleh..."

"Kenapa jika kau melihat Adu Du pasti kau serang? Biasanya kau tidak seperti itu?"tanya Yaya penuh penasaran.

"Errr... kau ingin alasan sebenarnya?"tanya BoBoiBoy lagi.

"Ya iyalah..."

"Ini... sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Karena mimpi buruk dan berhubungan dengan Adu Du..."

"Tunggu, kau maksud jika kau bermimpi Adu Du menguasai bumi? Begitu?"tanya Yaya dengan sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Tidak, ini lebih buruk..."balas BoBoiBoy agak canggung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Adu Du dapat kuasa!? Adu Du dapat sfera kuasa!? Adu Du kuasai satu galaxy!?"tebak Yaya dengan hiperbola... banget.

"Bukanlah!? Adu Du berpakaian seperti kau!? Dan dia mau bulan madu denganku!? Ups..."teriak BoBoiBoy tidak sadar dan langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Apa? Adu Du berpakaian seperti aku dan berbulan madu dengan kau?"tanya Yaya mematikan dan dibalas anggukan lemas oleh BoBoiBoy. "Pffft... Bwahahahahaha! Itu Adu Du pasti feminim banget!"

"Hei! Dalam mimpi tu dia mau bulan madu denganku lah! Mana sudi aku melakukan itu pada alien brokoli jahat!"bela BoBoiBoy.

"Ha... Ha... mungkin kau punya cinta padanya... atau mungkin kau gay?"cakap Yaya dengan menyikut BoBoiBoy.

"Yaya! Mana mungkin! Aku masih normal!"BoBoiBoy sudah agak merah.

"Bercanda... mungkin itu gabungan memori..."tebak Yaya.

"Tunggu... jika kau bilang ini gabungan memori, darimana aku bisa mengingat kalau Adu Du memakai pakaian sepertimu?"tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Memang dia gak pernah..."balas Yaya.

"Lalu kenapa... AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"BoBoiBoy berteriak sembari memegang kepalanya dan menunduk.

"Bo... BoBoiBoy! Kau tak apa-apa kan!?"tanya Yaya agak Khawatir.

"Errrgg... tak apa-apa, hanya pusing... bisa kau tarik aku ke tempat duduk?"pinta BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, okay... pegang tanganku, akan aku tarik kau secara perlahan..."Yaya menarik BoBoiBoy yang

Menggenggam tangannya menuju ke tempat duduk.

"Hah... aku istirahat sebentar ya?"ucap BoBoiBoy pada Yaya sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan setengah tertidur.

"Hah, dia terdtidur... tapi ini memang agak bagus jika kau sedang pusing..."Yaya pun akhirnya duduk di samping BoBoiBoy.

"Mungkin itu adalah masa lalu dimana kau kehilangan ingatan karena Adu Du dan memanggilku gadis impian, entah kenapa kau sudah suka padaku padahal saat itu kita masih kelas lima."argumen Yaya sembari memerhatikan sekitar yang ternyata adalah taman(loh? Bukannya tadi sekolah?)ternyata mereka masih berjalan sambil bercangkrama tadi.

.

Setelah memperhatikan sekitar dan Yaya terus digoda oleh beberapa orang lewat...

.

"WAAAAAAAA!?"teriak BoBoiBoy terbangun dari tidurnya di taman.

"Ada apa!?"teriak Yaya memasang sikap siaga.

"Pfffft... Bwahahahaha!"sekarang BoBoiBoy langsung tertawa.

"Lah, kau kenapa BoBoiBoy? Tadi teriak sekarang tertawa..."tanya Yaya bingung.

"Oh, tadi yang teriak... aku bermimpi terkena tembakan dan aku tertawa sebab reaksimu ditambah beberapa bagian dimimpiku sungguh lucu... Mungkin ini juga kenapa aku bisa membayangkan Adu Du berpakaian sepertimu..."jawab BoBoiBoy.

"Oh ya? Apa yang lucu dari mimpi tadi?"tanya Yaya berharap bisa mendapat jawaban dari soal sebelumnya adalah mimpi BoBoiBoy yang ini.

"Aku bemimpi panggil Gopal dengan sebutan Tubuh Semangka, Ying dengan Muka Sawo, Fang dengan Kepala Landak Ungu, Aku sendiri dengan Topi Dinosaurus, Adu Du dengan alien sayuran, dan Probe dengan robot terong!"teriak BoBoiBoy mau tertawa lagi.

"Dan kau panggil aku apa?"tanya Yaya sebab semua itu hapir mirip masa lalu, hanya info itu yang diperlukan untuk memastikan.

"Jangan marah ya... entah kenapa, aku panggil kau dengan sebutan gadis impian..."

"BoBoiBoy? Kau tau itu apa?"

"Mimpi..."

"Bukan, kau bermimpi masa lalumu..."

"Ma-maksudnya tadi itu pernah terjadi!?"teriak BoBoiBoy histeris.

"Lebih tepatnya saat kita masih kelas 5, kau saat itu tertembak meriam pencuri ingatan oleh Adu Du dan mimpi itu adalah kejadian saat kau hilang ingatan sampai kita bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu..."jelas Yaya panjang kali lebar.

"Oh... tapi kenapa aku juga mimpi Probe bisa menggunakan kuasaku? Bahkan juga aku bermimpi Probe melakukan apa yang tidak dilakukan robot..."BoBoiBoy sangat bingung dengan mimpinya karena dia melihat Probe 'sholat'.

"Itu mungkin juga termasuk memorimu... saat itu otakmu dan masa lalumu di dua tempat yang berbeda..."jawab Yaya.

"Oh! Mungkin itu juga kenapa aku bermimpi Adu Du mau berbulan madu denganku... dimana plastik! Aku ingin muntah!"BoBoiBoy ingin muntah ketika mengingat mimpi itu dan dengan segera Yaya menyodorkan plastik kepadanya.

"Ya... mungkin sih... tapi apa kau masih punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"tanya Yaya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ap- Ah! Maksudmu itu!"tanya BoBoiBoy balik dengan muka merah dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yaya.

"Yah... masih ada hubungan dengan tadi..."Yaya kini tambah memerah.

"Er... en-entahlah Yaya... ji-jika kita bicara seperti ini aku merasa panas juga jantungku seperti lari ma-maraton..."dan kini dua-duanya sudah menjadi kepiting rebus*plak*.

"Ak-aku pun sama..."jawab Yaya malu-malu.

"Ja-jadi... kita lakukan hubungan lebih dari te-teman sekarang? Pa-pacaran gitu?"tanya BoBoiBoy meminta pendapat Yaya dengan agak ragu.

"Er... mau sih mau... tapi kurasa lebih baik kita lakukan hubungan teman dekat saja... kita lebih cocok nikah jika sudah saatnya..."jawab Yaya.

"Sudahlah, kurasa memang lebih baik begitu... Nanti aku takut jika ada fans yang coba celakakan kau jika tau kita berpacaran, memang yang terbaik adalah menunggu..."gumam BoBoiBoy menerawang ke arah pemandangan.

"Ya... Menunggu sampai benar-benar tiba masanya..."balas Yaya.

"Omong-omong mari kita lanjutkan jalan..."

"Tapi ini sudah jam 8 pagi, kau tak tolong Tok Aba?"tanya Yaya.

"Alamak! Berapa lama aku tertidur ni!? BoBoiBoy Halilintar!? Gerakan Kilat!?"BoBoiBoy dengan segera merubah dirinya menjadi Halilintar dan melakukan gerakan kilat.

"Aku malah ditinggal..."komen Yaya meski tak didengar BoBoiBoy dari kejauhan, tetapi BoBoiBoy kembali padanya.

"Lupa pulak, ayo Yaya! Gerakan Kilat!"kini BoBoiBoy menarik Yaya dan menggunakan kekuatan Halilintar untuk melakukan gerakan Kilat.

"WAAAAA! PELAN-PELAN AJA KENAPA SIH!?"

Dan mereka berdua secepat kilat bergereak menuju kedai Tok Aba.

Yah, ingatan BoBoiBoy yang hilang dengan tiba-tiba di ingat kembali olehnya membuat BoBoiBoy dan Yaya lebih dari teman tapi tak sampai pacaran karena kedua-duanya memegang prinsip yang mereka buat tadi. Dan kenapa penulis merasa cerita ini kurang seru? Entah, mungkin dia masih terkena efek dikejar Thor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End for BoYa with nothing special**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Duh... akhirnya lepas dari Thor... btw, bagaimana ini cerita reader? Apa lumayan untuk sequel ceritaku sebelumnya, Getting Back Your Memories? Jika tak, maka maafkan daku... aku tak hebat dalam membuat cerita genre romance... Dan mungkin cerita yang aku pernah bilang tak akan aku buat karena ide sudah lenyap, Fanfic kedua ku lebih bagus dari pertama jadi aku buatlah ini sequel.**

 **Dalam chapter ini, aku fokus ke BoYa(BoBoiBoy x Yaya) tetapi selanjutnya aku minta pendapat... FaYi(Fang x Ying) atau GoDi(Gopal x Dinna(OC)) dulu? Aku tebak banyak yang minta FaYi dulu. Tapi harap sabar jika aku lama update karena sedang kehabisan ide. Info soal fanfic ini ialah setiap shot hanya fokus ke satu pair dan pair lain jadi sampingan juga akan selesai di shot itu juga.**

 **Sudah aku bilangkan kalau ini akan lama update karena kehabisan ide, it's writer block.**

 **(Thor: Ha! Akhirnya juga ketemu kau! Mari sini!)**

 **Astaga! Aku akan di kejar lagi! Please Fav, Follow, and Review at this STORY or ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME RUN OVER THIS THOR!(dikejar Thor lagi)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gara-gara Fang tak boleh dapat donat lobak merah kesukaannya, aku yang kena imbasnya."-Ying

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke-oke, mungkin aku sudah dilupakan karena melihat betapa sedikitnya review fanfic ini... atau mungkin penggemar fanfic 'Getting Back Your Memories' sedang 'tidur' sementara waktu ya? Tapi namanya juga janji aku bakal buat sequel yang Fayi, ya sudah aku buat meski sekian lama terkena wabah malas. Writeblock semakin parah karena sudah lebih fokus ke art... sudahlah, lanjutkan saja ini cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy©Monsta**

 **To Be A Single©Me**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi-AU, OOC, Teenager(13), Mungkin ada Typo, Three shot, one chapter focus one pair, straight, disarankan untuk membaca Getting Back Your Memories, and etc.**

 **.**

 **Fang Problem: Without Red Carrot Donut**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian tau, Fang itu sangat sukakan donut lobak merah..."ucap seorang gadis seumurku pada aku dan sahabatku.

"Iya, Amy... kita memang tau dia tu suka donut lobak merah wo..."ucapku pada gadis yang bernama Amy itu, oh ya aku ini Ying.

"Iya, saking sukanya bahkan mau jadikan donut sebagai istri dan jadi gila seharian jika tak mendapatkannya..."balas Yaya yang membuat humor garing.

 _Krik krik krik krik_

"Apa?"

"Lelucon macam apa itu?"ucapku dan Amy bersamaan.

"Lah, memang betulkan... bahkan kau, Ying... pernah kena dampak dari Fang yang tak dapat beli donut tu kat kantin..."

"Eh? Kau kena dampak dari Fang tu!?"ucap Amy terkejut.

"Hah? Bila aku jadi korban Fang akan donut lobak merah?"tanyaku.

"Lupalah tu... masa aku ada sakit dahulu dan kau dipeluk Fang..."ucap Yaya mengingatkan

"Eh!? Macam mana hal tu boleh terjadi!?"teriak Amy terkejut.

"Hmm, Ah! Hari tu! Aku ingat masa tu..."gumamku sembari membayangkan beberapa hari lalu.

.

Flashback on

.

Author POV

Hari ini, semuanya berjalan dengan normal di Sekolah Menengah yang dimasuki oleh BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan. Meski Yaya tak masuk hari ini karena alasan sakit, tapi itu justru membuat murid-murid yang ada disana merasa lebih bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi pada akhirnya, saat Yaya tak ada, maka Ying lah yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai wakil ketua.

Fang dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelasnya, apalagi kalau bukan untuk mendapat donut yang menurutnya paling sedap, bahkan kalau ditawar dengan makanan dari berbagai galaxy untuk menukarnya dengan donut lobak merah miliknya, dia pun enggan.

"DONUT LOBAK MERAAAAAH! PANGERANMU DATAAAAANG!"Jangan tanya kenapa Fang berteriak sebegitunya sampai membuat para fansnya bingung dan mimisan sebab kata 'pangeranmu datang', dasar fans ke ge-er ran. Memangnya ada diantara mereka yang bernama Donut Lobak Merah? Pasti dia sudah dilahap Fang ketika dia muncul.

Tapi sayang, begitu dia sudah masuk kantin dan melihat-lihat makanan yang ada. Tak ada tanda-tanda donut lobak merah, bahkan putih maupun ungu.

"Makcik! Tak ada donut lobak merah!?"tanya Fang sedikit kesal tidak melihat donut kegemarannya disana.

"Tak ada lah nak, donut lobak putih dan ungu pun tak de. Bahan-bahannya habis, sila beli yang lain dulu ye, sebab bahan pembuatan donut pun kena tunggu seminggu lagi sampai kesini."ucap Makcik Kantin tu halus macam tak melihat Fang marah.

"A-apa? Se-seminggu tanpa do-donut lobak merah..."mendengar tak ada donut lobak merah selama seminggu pun membuat dia tak semangat diri dan melangkah gontai ke kelasnya.

"Hei, tak beli apa-apa dulu nak?"tanya makcik kantin halus.

"Tak Makcik, tak lapar lagi..."dan setelah itu Fang kembali ke kelas dengan lemas.

Sesampainya di kelas, BoBoiBoy melihat Fang sebegitu lemasnya. Iapun ingin bertanya pada Fang, tapi sebelum berbicara Fang sudah melalui BoBoiBoy dan duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala yang dihantamkan ke meja.

"Donat lobak merah..."dan dengan satu gumaman Fang, BoBoiBoy langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Fang.

"Kasihan pula ni si Fang..."gumam BoBoiBoy.

"Mau bagaimana lagi BoBoiBoy, dia terlalu suka akan donut tu wo... memanglah jadi macam ini..."balas Ying di depannya, daritadi dia sudah berbincang dengan BoBoiBoy soal Yaya yang sakit.

"Tapi tetap kasihan..."

"Terserahlah BoBoiBoy..."

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua murid ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, selama sekolah berlangsung Fang masih murung sementara Ying memikirkan kata-kata BoBoiBoy tadi soal Fang. _Donat lobak merah ya?_

.

Skiptime

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dan dalam sekejap seluruh murid senang, minus Fang dan yang suka belajar. Fang tak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dengan lesu dan mengabaikan seluruh fans, dia akhirnya keluar dari sekolah dan berharap disekitar sana masih ada yang menjual donut lobak merah meski dia tau itu hanya sekitar 10% harapan saja. Belum terlalu jauh dia berjalan dari sekolah, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"FAAAANG!"teriak seseorang dari jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ying?"Fang pun berbalik dengan lesu dan melihat Ying yang sedang berlari, "ada apa?"

"Nah."ucap Ying menyodorkan sebungkus donut lobak merah.

"Inikan..."ucap Fang tertahan karena dia tak yakin itu untuk dia, mengingat dia tidak melakukan apapun ke Ying akhir-akhir ini.

"Huh... itu saja tak mengerti... awalnya sih aku mau kasih ke Yaya, karena donut ini aku sendiri yang buat... tapi karena dia gak masuk karena sakit jadi ke kamu sahaja... lagipula aku tau kalau kau tak dapat donut ini sejak jam istirahat pertama sekolah."terang Ying panjang lebar.

"Ying..."ucap Fang sambil menerima sebungkus donut yang dipegang Ying.

"Ya?"

"ARIGATO!"ucap Fang sambil memeluk Ying karena senangnya bisa mendapat hal yang dia inginkan sejak istirahat tadi yang diberikan oleh gadis ini.

"Aya! Kenapa main peluk sih!"berontak Ying sesaat ketika dia dipeluk Fang namun itu sia-sia karena tubuh mereka yang sekarang terpaut jauh bedanya.

"Terima kasih banyak Ying."ucap Fang dengan terharu dengan memeluk Ying.

"Iya iya... dan sekarang..."ucap Ying sambil berpikir cara dia lepas dari pelukan Fang dan dia memilih untuk meninjunya ke atas, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Ketika di pukul Fang bahkan nyaris terbang karena tanpa Ying sadari, dia gunaka kekuatan waktunya untuk meninju Fang. Tenang, Fang gak papa... hanya sakit saja tanpa luka. Karena dia masih senang dan pingsan.

"ACK!"teriak seseorang dibelakang Ying.

"Huh?"Ying pun berbalik dan melihat BoBoiBoy yang berusaha kabur dengan pelan-pelan darinya, "OI! KAU LIHAT TADI YA!"

"Aku tak lihat apa-apa... Aku tak lihat apa-apa... Aku tak lihat apa-apa..."gumam BoBoiBoy sambil pelan-pelan menjauh dari Ying.

"SINI KAU BOBOIBOY!"tanpa peringatan Ying langsung mengejar BoBoiBoy.

"WAAAAAAAA! KABUUUUUR!"

.

Flashback off

.

"Dan begitulah caraku bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya..."ucap Yaya.

"Maksudnya kau dapat informasi dari BoBoiBoy, begitu?"tanya Amy.

"Aku dan dia kan tetangga, wajarlah aku dan dia sering bercerita satu sama lain."jawab Yaya.

"Ya... memang, tapi masalahku belum berakhir lagi..."ucap Ying.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Amy.

"Kau lihat sajalah nanti..."balas Ying.

"Disini kau rupanya Ying, katanya mau ajarin aku cara membuat donut."ucap Fang yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Lihat sendirikan?"ucap Ying sambil berdiri dan mengajak Fang untuk melakukan hal yang mau mereka lakukan.

"Oh..."Amy hany ber-oh ria.

"Entah kenapa aku rasa mereka berdua lebih dekat dari sahabat sekarang."ucap Yaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End for Fayi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIRNYA! KELAR JUGA DAH! PADA TANGGAL 17 AGUSTUS INI. Saya, BetweenIandGirl, MENYELESAIKAN CHAPTER KEDUA FIC INI! Fufufufu, maaf ya reader kalau saya kurang memuaskan atau apapun kata kalian, update lama lah, typo lah, cerita kurang menarik lah... maafkan saya, sebab saya menulis berdasarkan mood dan masa lapang... sebenanya ini jangka waktu 'hampir setahun' aku tidak menulis di fanfiction karena 2 sebab... yang pertama, SIBUK DENGAN SEKOLAH DAN LAIN-LAIN... yang kedua, MALAS, MOODNYA MOOD GAMBAR, BUKAN NULIS, SUSAH NGOLAH IDENYA... sudahlah kalau memang kayak gitu, inipun sebenarnya cerita terinspirasi dari channel youtubenya IZZUZIQ... memang sudah nasiblah.**

 **By the way, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY INDONESIA! SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE 72! By BetweenIandGirl**


End file.
